cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Demi Moore
Demi Moore (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''The Seventh Sign[[The Seventh Sign (1988)| '(1988)]] [Abby Quinn]: Dies in childbirth after agreeing (in a spiritual vision) to give her life for her son's (thereby preventing the final seal from being broken stopping Armageddon coming about). Her body is later seen as her husband (Michael Biehn) cries over her whilst holding their child, then again when a disguised Jesus (Jürgen Prochnow) stands over her as he speaks to Michael. *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996; animated)' [''Esmeralda]: Briefly unconscious and possibly clinically dead from smoke inhalation when Frollo (voice of Tony Jay) attempts to burn her at the stake, before Quasimodo (voice of Tom Hulce) saves her life. Quasimodo briefly grieves over her body, but she regains consciousness eventually. *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle[[Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)| '(2003)]] [Madison Lee]: Falls into a pit of fire (after she triggers a gas explosion from firing a gun) at the end of a martial arts fight with Drew Barrymore, Cameron Diaz, and Lucy Liu. (Thanks to HH and Germboygel) *Bunraku[[Bunraku (2010)| '''(2010)]] [Alexandra]: Presumably burned/crushed to death by burning falling beams as the roof collapses on-top of her during an inferno as Woody Harrelson looks on helplessly. *''Forsaken'' (2015) [Mary-Alice Watson]: Mentioned in Michael Wincott's ending narration as having died a few years after the events of the film, although it isn't specified how she died. Her grave is shown with the ribbon she gave to Kiefer Sutherland tied around it. *''Corporate Animals'' (2019) [Lucy]: Head crushed by a boulder dropped on her by Jessica Williams, Isiah Whitlock Jr., Dan Bakkedahl, Calum Worthy, Jennifer Kim, and Nasim Pedrad after Karan Soni accidentally causes her to hit her head on a rock. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Dead Right'' (1990) [Cathy Marno]: Brutally stabbed in the heart repeatedly by Jeffrey Tambor. *''If These Walls Could Talk'' (1996; TV movie) [Claire Donnelly]: Bleeds to death in her living room following a botched abortion. Noteworthy Connections: *Ex-wife of Freddie Moore (singer/songwriter) *Ex-wife of Bruce Willis *Ex-wife of Ashton Kutcher *Mother of Rumer Willis, Scout LaRue Willis, and Tallulah Belle Willis Gallery Demimoore.jpg|Demi Moore in The Seventh Sign Madison's death.png|Demi Moore's death in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle demimoore3.png|Demi Moore stabbed in Tales from the Crypt: Dead Right 9E54DA79-075E-401E-BCDA-DA79B23141B3.jpeg|Demi Moore’s death in Tales from the Crypt: Dead Right Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg|Demi Moore's seeming animated death in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Moore, Demi Moore, Demi Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by abortion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Vegetarians Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Motor Mouths Category:Parents Category:Disney Stars Category:Reality show participants Category:Paramount Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in Tom Hulce Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:General Hospital cast members Category:ABC Stars Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Mothers Category:Smokers Category:Ghost cast members Category:People who died in a The Hunchback of Notre Dame film Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Performers in open marriages Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Brat Pack Cast Members Category:Death scenes by punishment